You don t have to walk in the rain
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: Ni toda la lluvia del mundo podría deslavar lo que Ren significaba para Nana.


No tendrás que volver a caminar bajo la lluvia.

* * *

~~~~~~~~Disclaimer. los personajes contenidos aquí son parte de la creacion de Ai Yazawa. Miestras que la historia es entera creacion e imaginacion de la autora aqui presente, la cual no puede ser usada o alterada en ninguna de sus formas, sin el consentimiento expreso de la misma~~~~~~~~

Los estoperoles de las botas negras que calzaba hacían el mismo ruido que el del cascabel de un gato, al irse apresurando pareciera que alguien perseguía al felino o que este perseguía algo. Efectivamente la dueña de las botas punk apremiaba sus pasos al avecinarse la lluvia. Nada anormal en Londres, en ninguna época del año.

El viento abría su chaqueta negra de terciopelo con interior de tartán, y ella con molestos ademanes trataba de volver a cerrarla, lo cual parecía inútil. Y más inútil su esfuerzo por caminar pronto para no ser atrapada por la lluvia, la que ya caía sobre ella, fría y sin piedad. Apretó aún más el paso, igual que los labios para que nada se filtrara en su boca –odiaba tragar agua de lluvia, desde la última vez que besó a quien tanto extrañaba, bajo la lluvia en septiembre dos años atrás- maldijo para sí y sin querer se resguardo bajo el edificio que le traía sensaciones peores que beber lluvia.

Se encontraba en Seven Dials, el cruce de Convent Garden, el pilar de los siete relojes estaba frente a ella, ese pilar había sido –y aún era- el recordatorio de que justo ahí conoció a Ren y justo ahí fue la última vez que hablara con él. Cruzo una de las calles y así entro de The Crown, un café con ese estilo aun victoriano que le fascinaba. Ella estaba empapada, friolenta y con ganas de mandar todo al carajo. Necesitaba un té, un Ceylan tal como el que bebía Ren. Así tomo asiento en la mesa redonda (la que le parecía más justa a Ren –por lo mismo que el rey Arturo hiciera la suya en esa forma-), su orden fue tomada por la misma mujer que le guiñaba el ojo a Ren cuando Nana miraba a la calle, pero ella la veía en el reflejo. Esta mujer ahora la veía con tristeza y compasión, después de todo era testigo de la conexión que Ren y Nana tenían, la que jamás podría existir para ella con nadie más. No era pesimismo, solo así lo sentía. Siempre lo sitio desde el momento que conoció a Ren.

Giro la vista a la ventana y vio el paso de cebra y le esquina aquella donde se dio el cruce de vidas.

―¡¿pero qué estúpido y maleducado es usted?!- grito Nana al sentir como todas sus bolsas de compras caían al suelo tras ser impactada por lo que pareciera otro ser humano común, hasta que ella alzo la mirada y vio un joven ruborizado pidiendo disculpas.

―Perdóneme- dijo nuevamente- por querer llegar a tiempo e ir con toda la prisa del mundo me he atrasado más. Intente salir a tiempo- dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras se agachaba para recoger las prendas, alimentos y demás artículos que impactaron en el suelo- pero el despertador no sonó, además he estado desvelado organizado todo el asunto de las protestas, con las tareas y el trabajo, ya no sé a dónde voy ni de dónde vengo y encima de esto le tiro sus cosas.

El recuerdo de ese momento seguía muy nítido, nana seguía sonriendo al pensar en él. La orden de la joven llegó, ella agradeció y observo en el té su reflejo. Aun usaba los lentes oscuros de Vivviene Westwood que Nobu le obligase a comprar, mismo que usaba cada vez que estaba enojada o con ganas de llorar. Los dejo a un lado de su taza, disolvió seis terrones en la bebida y dio un sorbo que le reconforto el ser entero por un instante. Sonrió ligeramente observando la huella carmín que dejaran sus labios sobre la porcelana, la cual limpio con el pulgar. Observó entonces el reloj para notar que aún tenía tiempo de terminar su taza de té, y llegar a tiempo a la cita con Shin.

Una "ventaja"-si es que así se le podía llamar- de que Ren ya no estuviera es que ya no llegaba tarde, la impuntualidad era algo de su chico, pero no de ella. La mesera se acercó a ella, con el mismo gesto de compasión (para el cual Nana pensaba internamente, que le daba gusto que jamás tendría la oportunidad de estar con Ren, siempre había sabido que Ren seria suyo o de nadie más, aunque sonara enfermizo), le pregunto si necesitaba algo más, ella sonriendo dijo que no. Suspiro profundamente al dar el último trago, se levantó, dejo el pago de la cuenta y dio un vistazo final a la calle por la ventana, y entre la gente que iba y venía estaba él.

La chaqueta de cuero, el cabello oscuro y alborotado, los anillos, las muñequeras, los pantalones desgastados. Quedo paralizada un instante, lo que observaba no podía ser cierto, no debía, no era. Ella sabía bien donde estaba Ren. Y no era en Seven Dials. Pero su impulso fue más fuerte y salió. Encontró algo que no quería encontrar. Solo reminiscencias, proyecciones de sus recuerdos. Y aquel primer te, después del primer choque.

―¿Ren?- pregunto Nana

―Si, Ren- contesto él.

―Pero es un nombre de chica-rio- ¡con esa apariencia tan dura y llevas un nombre tan delicado!- rio estruendosamente.

―Mira ¿quién lo dice? Nana- afirmo el echándose hacia atrás de la silla y cruzando los brazos- no es más que un simple número, en cambio mi nombre es belleza pura-sonrió satisfecho.

―Vaya modestia a la tuya- se enserio ella-es una cualidad muy escaza en estos días.

Ren sonrió entonces, y Nana supo que él no era como los demás chicos, ni siquiera como aquellos que había amado con toda su alma, Ren conseguía ponerla nerviosa, ansiosa, desesperada y feliz con un gesto. El siguió hablando y su voz se volvió la melodía que encantaba el alma de ella. Nana respondía sus argumentos, podía decirse que hablaban el mismo idioma, él era le persona más artística que conociera y ella era una apasionada del arte. La risa nerviosa de Ren le causaba una ternura inmensurable, su cabello rebelde la invitaba a acariciarlo, las manos de músico la cautivaban y más que nada Ren lograba que la mente de nana fuera más allá de los límites.


End file.
